Baya
Baya (real name: Koyuki Ichikawa) is the elderly nanny/maid working with the Fujiwara family. She's raised Reiko since she was a child and while not related to them directly, she is seen as a grandmother to everyone. She helps Hazuki and gave her advice when she can. Baya also has a few violent tendencies and can easily intimidate anyone with her surprising greetings. If something bad is happening she will bust out a giant ninja stick and go into battle. Though always stopped by someone out of concern she may harm herself. Bio Personality A kind and thoughtful woman, she helps out the family when their troubled or in need of advice. She greets them and bids them farewell before she goes to do her house task. She cares deeply for happiness and is often gives advice. Such as when Baya taught her to crack eggs the right way, or when she told Hazuki about the doll Reiko use to own. Baya is also seen when Hazuki is in the middle of the ballet. Due to being a lover of ballet and dance. She often thinks about her friend she met when she was younger, a boy named Atsuhiko who she developed a crush on. He and she often went to the ballet shows together after she mentioned how much she liked to watch the class. He met her one day after her bike crashed and he offered assistance. After being enlisted in the army, Atsuhiko never returned... She assumes him to be dead, or that he simply met someone else or forgot about her. She keeps the old dance disc she used to have in a special place due to this and never discussed her past until asked about in during Naisho. Baya was also known to be naive when she was younger. Just a cute, careless and innocent girl who liked music. Appearance Baya dresses in traditional gowns. A simple green Kimono with a thin purple sash going around the middle. Also worn are white socks and green toe sandals. She is very short and somewhat wrinkled, her hair is gray and worn up, her eye color is hard to determine but as a child, they're shown to be a green color. As shown in the flashbacks in a Naisho episode, when Baya was younger, she was a lot taller then currently. Her hair was dark brown, black-ish colored, and worn in long braided pigtails. She wore a tee-shirt and a blue skirt or shorts. A pair of sandals similar to those worn currently, and a straw hat. Trivia *Her current age is unknown. But given her current appearance and the fact she's been shown to be somewhat old when Reiko was little. She is most likely around the age of sixty or up. *It is unknown if she tried to become a ballerina or not. It's unlikely as she probably got into working after realizing Atsuhiko wasn't coming back. Perhaps from missing him too much and the memories being too painful then. *Its never discussed how she got her job as being a maid to the Fujiwara family. Gallery ODN-EP6-032.png ODN-EP6-036.png ODN-EP6-063.png 04.15.08.JPG PDVD_064.JPG 04.42.08.JPG ODN-EP13-015.png ODN-EP6-007.png ODS-EP11-070.png Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Side Character Category:Elderly